


Доктор, ты пьян, иди домой

by madnessfk



Category: Doctor Who, Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk





	Доктор, ты пьян, иди домой

Падая с жёсткого дивана на не менее жёсткий пол, Уитнейл думал о том, что видит этого хмурого мужика впервые в жизни. Может быть, он и был вечно пьян, а когда был трезв, то был под кайфом, но с памятью у него проблем не было.  
Ну, если не считать того, что Уитнейл понятия не имел, где находится и как сюда попал – обозревать интерьер с пола было довольно сложно, видно было разве что кусок стены, и, в основном, штанины чёрного костюма мужика. Попыток подняться Уитнейл решил благоразумно не предпринимать – голова и так болела с невообразимым энтузиазмом, позволяя сделать пару предположений по поводу того, что всё же произошло вчера.  
\- Вставай, - холодно сказал Уитнейлу мрачный мужик, пресекая любые попытки дерзко уползти под диван.  
\- Уйди и дай мне умереть, - хрипло ответил тот – голос звучал совсем по-чужому, а во рту словно рассыпали пакет наполнителя для кошачьего лотка. Запоздало Уитнейл подумал, что мужик вполне может быть хозяином квартиры, ну, или что это было. К сожалению, это не придало телу особых сил и энергии, хотя желание уползти резко возросло. А ещё Уитнейл подумал, что, нет, он совсем не хочет умирать, зря он это сказал.  
\- С радостью, - зря, очень-очень зря. Уитнейл постарался претвориться мёртвым, потому что, разумеется, дикое похмелье не должно влиять на его великолепное актёрское мастерство, но мужик уже схватил его за плечо, заставляя резко подняться.  
Вот тут-то Уитнейл и умер – ну, ощущения, по крайней мере, были именно такие, потому что в глазах потемнело резко, как небо зимой, и все мысли, которые не вымело к тому моменту из головы болью, перемешались в бессвязный поток. Наверное, вот-вот должно было отказать сердце или конечности начать ломаться, или рёбра, или череп…  
Уитнейл с огромным трудом моргнул и обнаружил себя сидящим на диване – голова всё ещё раскалывалась, но реальность больше не представляла собой огромный сгусток темноты.  
Ему нужно выпить.  
Ему _действительно_ нужно выпить – подумал Уитнейл, тупо вглядываясь в мрачное лицо мужика, на котором чудесным образом сочетались раздражение, усталость, облегчение и борода.  
\- Я тебя не знаю, - сорвалось с языка прежде, чем Уитнейл успел понять это – контролировать собственный речевой поток было достаточно сложно в данной ситуации.  
\- Не знаешь, - согласился мрачный мужик, отрывая от Уитнейла взгляд пронзительно неживых глаз и осматривая комнату. Уитнейл сделал то же самое, но ничего примечательного, кроме десятка пустых бутылок и ровного слоя окурков, ковром расстелившихся по полу, не обнаружил.  
\- Где часы? – спросил мужик, кажется, мрачнея ещё сильнее, наверное, даже уходя в минус мрачности. Больное сознание искренне постаралось выцепить из памяти все часы, с которыми Уитнейл встречался за свою жизнь, но то ли часов было слишком много, то ли похмелье давало о себе знать, и единственным результатом напряжение извилин стал очередной приступ боли.  
К чёрту часы, в самом деле, ему жизненно необходим виски.  
Кажется, когда-то в его голове уже возникали такие мысли.  
\- Я…их продал, - сообщил, наконец, Уитнейл, и, честное слово, он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то бил себя ладонью по лицу с таким аристократизмом. Воспользовавшись моментом, Уитнейл совершил ещё одно попытку сбежать, но в процессе запутался в собственных ногах, и, сделав глухое «бум», упал на пол.  
Мастер проследил за этим достойным сцены балета падением мрачным взглядом из-под ладони, потом легко взвалил эту несчастное творение Хамелеона на плечо (на котором Уитнейл тут же беспомощно повис) и понёс его к стоящей на улице Тардис.  
Будка синела на грязном фоне города и мокрого асфальта, а внутри неё, казалось, всё вибрировало от напряжения, пока она старалась расширить поле влияния настолько, чтобы Мастер смог притащить Доктора обратно. Человеческую версию Доктора, по крайней мере – большая часть его родного сознания сейчас, в лучшем случае, пылилась на полке ломбарда. С чего это Мастер вообще решил, что всё будет так просто?..  
Уитнейл пробормотал что-то не слишком связное, из чего можно было распознать разве что пять наименований алкогольных напитков, стараясь поудобнее устроить голову на плече Мастера.  
Мастер действительно, _действительно_ ненавидел Доктора за всё это.


End file.
